Unexpected Enchantments
by warblingaway
Summary: Blaine Anderson transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the beginning of sixth year. In doing so, he never imagined that Kurt Hummel, a Slytherin with a bit of a reputation, would be able to completely turn his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**So hi :) This started out as a oneshot but then everyone on Tumblr begged me to make it a WIP so...I have a new WIP.**

**Now, some of you may have seen the rating and been like 'Oh my god it's rated M.'**

**Yes. For future chapters. And for language.**

**As for the smut, I've never written it before. I've tried and started laughing hysterically and then quit. But I'm genuinly going to try, because I've just got this whole story planned in my head and...yes.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson didn't understand why he had to switch schools. Honestly, he was perfectly fine at his Durmstrang. Sure, he didn't exactly <em>fit in,<em> but he was okay enough. And yeah, maybe he was picked on by the other boys. Maybe he _was _bullied a little.

But that didn't mean that he had to _transfer schools. _

His parents had decided though. He was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Durmstrang did their years differently than Hogwarts apparently, and, according to the Head Mistress, he was transferring into what was known as 'sixth year.' Luckily, Hogwarts hadn't started school for the year yet either.

However, Blaine also knew that it was unusual to transfer to Hogwarts _period. _Usually, after their first year, the student body never changed.

"Blaine," he heard his mother call. "Darling, you're going to miss the train if you take any longer."

Blaine sighed again and walked over to his owl, opening his cage door and sticking his arm out so his bird could hop on it.

Propping the window open, Blaine stroked the birds head once before holding his arm outside, the cool summer breeze prickling his arm. "Go on, Warble," he urged. "Go on to Hogwarts. It's a new home, yes, but I hear they have a nice owlry."

The bird pecked his nose gently before flying out the window.

Blaine turned around and grabbed his trunk's handle and walking out of his bedroom. He'd done this before, but this time was completely different – mainly because he wasn't going back to Durmstrang.

But if Blaine was to be completely truthful with himself, he wasn't going to miss it. It was more of the fact that he was comfortable with it. Yeah, there were a few boys who he could call his friends, but none who he was close enough with to even bother staying in contact.

So maybe this was for the best?

Well, he'd just have to wait and see.

"Coming, Mother," he called as he neared the stairs. "I just need to grab my books from the table and then we can go."

"Blaine, c'mon," she urged. "We really need to go."

Blaine trotted to the table and scooped his books up before shoving them into his trunk, making sure that his Hogwarts robes – which had been delivered to his house a few days ago – were easily accessible.

He found his mother on the front porch of their house, her purse on the ground next to her.

"Your purse is the Portkey again?" He asked her with a chuckle. She patted his hair fondly before nodding.

Blaine stretched his hand out and gripped the handle of the purse, and once his mother had done the same he felt the world spinning around him and all forces acting against him as if screaming that this was against everything the world had previously been taught.

And then he was sprawled out on the ground, his trunk resting awkwardly against his leg.

Groaning, he slowly stood up, balancing himself against a nearby pillar for a moment to make the world stop spinning.

"You alright, Blaine-dear?" His mother asked.

Blaine nodded and picked his trunk back up, walking over to where she was standing. "Where do we go?" He asked her.

She glanced at the piece of paper in her hands before crinkling her forehead a little. "It says Platform Nine and Three-Quarters," she told him. "But there doesn't seem to be any of that name around here."

Blaine glanced around and, true to his mother's word, there wasn't a Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to be found.

"Maybe we could ask someone," he suggested.

His mother shook her head and clucked her tongue at him. "These are all Muggles," she said, her voice dropping a little, "They wouldn't know anything about the platform."

"Right."

Looking around again, Blaine noticed some other students with trollies heading in the same direction.

"C'mon," he said quickly, ushering for his mother. "We're following them."

Blaine followed the students, watching in confusion as they neared a pillar.

"Are they – "

Blaine was about to ask if they were going to move, but he abruptly found his answer when they started running.

"What are they _doing?" _He asked, his eyes wide as he watched them run full force into the brick.

And then they vanished.

"Merlin," he whispered, shaking his head fondly as he started walking towards the pillar again. "I love magic."

"Blaine," his mother said once they neared the pillar. "Blaine-dear I – I really need to get to work."

Blaine turned around and bit his lip, turning his gaze down towards his shoes.

"I'm sorry," she continued once she took in his expression. "But –"

"No, it's fine," he told her, putting on a fake smile. "I'll be okay."

"If you're sure."

Blaine nodded and set his trunk down before wrapping his arms around his mother. "I'll write you," he said once he released her.

She nodded and patted his head again. "Be safe," she told him. "Have fun. Study hard."

"Of course."

She gave him another soft smile before turning and walking in the direction they came.

Taking a shaky breath, Blaine turned back towards the pillar. Glancing around, he spotted a trolley and fetched it, placing his trunk and owl cage on it precariously.

_C'mon, Anderson, _he thought as he prepared himself for running into a pillar, something which could probably classify him as insane. _It's magic. You can do it. _He took a deep breath before starting into a sprint, closing his eyes just as he should have hit the pillar.

Except he didn't. Of course he didn't.

There were people everywhere – students and parents and siblings, trunks upon trunks and cages with owls and rats and cats.

Some of the students were already in their robes, making Blaine feel even more self-conscious than he already was. He didn't want to be placed as a misfit before he even got to the school.

The whistle of the train blew, causing a few of the girls to squeal and hug their parents before rushing off towards the train. Guessing that it was time to board, Blaine lifted his things off of the trolley and started to make his way to the line that was forming as students began to load onto the train.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Blaine couldn't quite grasp how different all of this was from Durmstrang. There, the students just dwindled into the school whenever they pleased for the first week. No one chatted, no one gossiped or giggled. It was all very uniform and stiff.

Maybe Blaine would actually enjoy it here.

"Well you don't look like a first year."

Blaine spun around, his eyes widening at the sudden voice in his ear. A short Asian boy stood behind him with his arms crossed, the African-American next to him snorting a little.

"It's not every day we get transfers," the Asian said. "From where do you come, new kid?"

Blaine gulped again. "Durmstrang."

The African-American whistled. "Damn," he said. "I don't know why you'd transfer here when you went to there. Most of us guys would kill to go there."

Blaine shrugged and turned back around as the line started to move again. "It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Well," the Asian replied after a moment. "I'm Wes, and this is David."

Blaine nodded at them and shook their outstretched hands. "Blaine Anderson," he told them.

They nodded and grinned at him. "We're sixth year Ravenclaws," Wes told him. "I'm guessing you haven't been sorted yet?"

"Err, no," Blaine replied, even though he really had no clue what he was talking about. "I'm guessing when I get there?"

"Prob'ly," David told him. "But, like we said, it's rare for transfers to come."

"So I've been told."

The three of them fell silent for a moment, even though Blaine could feel their eyes on the back of his head.

"Well, mate," Wes said after a moment. "There's plenty of young witches that'll catch your eye, I'm sure."

Ah, there it was. Blaine had been wondering how long it would take for his sexuality to come up.

"Wrong team, actually," he replied smoothly. And really, he knew that no one here would make fun of him for being gay. It was part of Headmistress McGonagall's promise to his mother when they'd been signing papers for the transfer and whatnot.

"Ah," Wes nodded, a grin on his face. "Another one we can play matchmaker for."

But that, Blaine definitely wasn't expecting.

"Um – what?" He asked, all of his suave leaving him. This was just something so _foreign _to him.

"Well, we're kind of take pride in our setting up of gay couples," David replied. "I mean, we've got Nick and Jeff who have been together since third year, and –"

"I'm not the only one?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide.

"No," Wes shook his head, chuckling. "There's quite a few, actually."

Blaine was starting to love this new school more and more, and he hadn't even arrived yet.

"Well, c'mon," Wes said as they boarded the train before Blaine. "You'll want to get a seat with us so you don't get stuck with someone who's not as nice as us."

Blaine panicked for a moment, but Wes chuckled and did a fist punch with David, causing Blaine's racing heart to calm again.

He followed the two into an empty compartment, setting his trunk under his seat and sitting across from them.

The students continued to board the train for another twenty minutes, everyone getting settled in compartments, the train quickly filling up with chatter and laughter.

The whistle blew again, everyone settling down. Blaine assumed that they were due to leave soon.

"Wonder if Hummel will miss the train again this year," Wes snickered to David. "That'd be three years in a row."

"I think he does it on purpose," David replied, chuckling.

Blaine looked at them in confusion. He was going to have to get used to the fact that everyone already knew everyone, while he was completely new in an acquainted environment.

"We'll explain everything to you once we're actually at Hogwarts," Wes told Blaine. "Trust me, it'll take a lot longer than a train ride to get you caught up."

Blaine nodded and looked down at his hands in his lap, not sure how to continue on the conversation.

"Fuck, there aren't any damn seats available."

Blaine's eyes widened in alarm at the voice coming from the corridor of the train. That voice didn't have a British accent – no, it was definitely American. He looked at Wes and David questioningly. The two looked between each other and then at the empty seat next to Blaine.

"Watch out," Wes warned him, his voice low and quiet. "You're about to meet Kurt Hummel."

The door to their compartment slammed open, a blur of a boy rushing in and plopping himself on the seat next to Blaine.

"I'm sitting here," he announced after he had already sat down.

"Yes, you can sit there," David replied sarcastically. "Go ahead. Thanks for asking."

"Oh, shove it."

Blaine glanced over at the boy, and he resisted the urge to let his jaw drop to the ground.

He was already dressed in is robes, a green and silver scarf hanging from his neck. He had light brown hair and rosy cheeks, his big, bright, blue eyes shining several different colors all at once. Blaine thought that his appearance certainly didn't match his attitude – or at least what he'd seen of it so far.

"Who are you?" The boy asked abruptly, his eyes narrowing at Blaine. "I haven't seen you before."

Blaine cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Blaine Anderson," he replied smoothly, his voice not sounding as nervous as his insides were. "I'm in sixth year, apparently."

Kurt grunted and glared at his hand. Blaine quickly lowered it, feeling himself blushing a little from embarrassment. He saw Wes and David exchange nervous glances with each other.

"So, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said as he reclined against the window, his feet propped up on the seat. "I'm guessing you used to go to Durmstrang. And that something or another happened and now you're here."

Blaine's mouth did open that time, no words coming out.

"You're going to be put in Ravenclaw," Kurt went on. "Straight A student, gets the highest marks on everything, easy on the eyes, and one-hundred percent gay."

Blaine's mouth stayed open, maybe even getting a little wider if that was possible.

"Oh come on," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "It's totally obvious. Or maybe I have exceptional gaydar."

"You shouldn't really be talking, Hummel," David sneered at him. "Last I checked, you were pretty gay yourself, too."

"Last you checked?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, I didn't know you played that way."

David groaned and rolled his eyes, focusing his eyes out the window.

"All a bunch of pricks you are," Kurt said, suddenly having a British accent. "Honestly, you'd think you Ravenclaws would change eventually."

Blaine was honestly dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say to this boy – this beautiful boy who was sitting in front of him, the one with the same eyes that spoke wonders and the extremely blunt and crude personality.

"Well, Anderson," Kurt went on after a moment, his temporary British accent having vanished. He reclined further against the window, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. "If you ever need a good fuck, let me know."

Blaine's eyes widened again as he glanced at Wes and David in disbelief. Their expressions were similar to Blaine's, their eyes shocked and their mouths slightly agape.

"Don't look like you just shit yourself," Kurt scoffed, not opening his eyes. "Like I said, you're not bad on the eyes."

Wes shook his head in disbelief as David let out a long breath.

Blaine was pretty sure his eyes were going to stay in their widened state for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>Blaine must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew Wes was shaking his arm gently. He blinked several times, his eyes adjusting to the light as he looked around him.<p>

"We're here," Wes told him. "You'll want to put your robes on quickly."

Blaine nodded and got his trunk out, fishing his robes out and putting them over his clothes. He noted that Kurt wasn't in the compartment any more, but that was more of a relief than anything else.

"Sorry about Hummel," Wes told him as they walked off of the train. "He's kind of rough on the outside."

Blaine snorted. "That's kind of an understatement."

The three of them continued walking towards a set of carriages, Blaine noting that what he assumed were the first years were going in a different direction.

"Well, hop in," David said as he got into a carriage. Blaine did so, his eyes scrunching as it started to move.

"Can you see them?" Wes asked.

"See what?"

Wes chuckled. "They're Thestrals," Wes replied, gesturing to the apparently empty space in the front of the carriage. "I'm guessing they didn't teach you about them at Durmstrang."

Blaine shook his head, watching in astonishment as the carriages moved. Blaine thought he would have been used to magic by now, but everything about this school was making him question everything he'd ever been told about magic.

"You can only see them if you've seen someone die," David explained.

"Well then, I guess it's no wonder I can't see them," Blaine replied with a small chuckle. "I haven't exactly watched someone die."

The three rode in silence the rest of the way, Blaine's eyes widening once again as the castle came into view.

"Merlin," he breathed.

The two boys didn't respond, Blaine thanking them for just letting him have this moment. He'd honestly never seen anything like it before. It was just – Blaine didn't even have _words._

Once the carriages were stopped outside the school, they hopped out and grabbed their trunks.

"Headmistress McGonagall is waiting for you," Wes said, gesturing to an elderly woman near the entrance of the school. "She'll get you sorted."

Blaine nodded and headed towards the woman, a small smile on his face.

"Blaine Anderson?" She asked once he was close enough. He nodded. "Come with me. We'll get you sorted into a house so you can get situated."

Blaine nodded again and followed the woman into the school.

And if Blaine thought the outside of the school was immaculate, it was _nothing _compared to the interior. He saw the paintings looking at him curiously, the staircases moving and the whole building just looking _alive._

He followed the Professor up a spiral set of stairs, missing the password she said in order to reveal them.

"Alright, sit there," she said, pointing to a chair. She reached over to her desk and grabbed a rugged looking hat before gently placing it on his head.

_Ah, yes, a nice bed of hair, I see. That's always pleasant, _the hat said. It was a strange feeling – like that hat was inside of his head rather than resting on top of it. _And smart – very smart. A little timid, but determined nonetheless. You're desire for knowledge is uncanny, more than I've seen in any student for a few years now._

Blaine gulped, but the hat continued talking. He didn't know if the hat was supposed to take this long, or if it was even supposed to _talk _at all.

_Ah, but you're from Durmstrang, _the hat went on. _But you ran? To save yourself, I can see. You weren't safe there. You made a wise choice._

And then the hat fell silent for a few moments.

_RAVENCLAW._

It still sounded like the hat was in his head, but Professor McGonagall must have heard it, since she took the hat off and smiled at him. She flicked her want once, and Blaine looked down to see a blue tie had been placed around his neck and a matching crest attached to his robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she smiled.

Blaine smiled back at her, unable to tear his eyes away from the small crest on the chest of his robes. A small eagle was stitched on it, the blue backdrop making the bird stick out even more.

"Professor Flitwick will introduce you to your Prefects tomorrow," she told him. "And then they'll show you around from there."

Blaine nodded and she led him down to what she had told him was the Great Hall.

He sighed in contentment as he looked around. This was his new home.

* * *

><p><strong>So? I've read a few Hogwarts Klaine fics and I tried to make mine different from all the other ones...I hope I succeeded? *crosses fingers* I'm a little rusty on the British lingo and Harrry Potter-isms so if anything's wrong let me know :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Hogwarts and all other related concepts belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, who I am not and who I will never claim to be. And Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

**Edit: I knew that Ravelclaw was an eagle...momentary lapse of memory, I suppose. Well it's changed now so... :)**

**Review please? Is it even worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again :)**

**I'm glad you all are enjoying this. I was a little apprehensive about Kurt and the persona I've given him but...I think you guys liked it :)**

**This chapter got out of control. A character was introduced that I hadnt planned on using and now basically parts of the plot line I had in my head are changed. **

**I debated long and hard about houses for everyone. Just so you know. But I'm satisified with how it turned out, so...**

**So yeah, there's that.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel loosened his tie as soon as he entered Hogwarts, smirking a little at Professor McGonagall's glare that was sent his way as she descended from her office. Really, he only wore his tie because it was <em>required. <em>But nowhere did it say _how _it was supposed to be worn. Everyone just wore them properly because every single fucking person at the school was uptight and proper, always wanting to follow the rules and trying to _get along _with everyone. Even his fellow Slytherins were the same – and yeah, sure, they were a little less uptight than everyone else, but they still were relatively _good _people.

And Kurt hated it. Ever since the last Wizarding War, it seemed that everyone had gone soft. _Everyone. _He wasn't saying that he wanted the whole Wizarding world to be evil – no, not at all. He actually condoned Dark Magic – for the most part, anyway. He _was _a Slytherin, after all. Dark Magic was kind of a given with him.

But the fact that Slytherins were getting along with Gryffindors, that they would talk about how they actually _liked _McGonagall – Kurt wasn't impressed.

"Mr. Hummel," Professor McGonagall said as she walked up to him, her expression stern and her forehead creased slightly. "I would imagine that you're tie will be on properly when you arrive at the Great Hall for the feast?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he picked up his trunk. "Of course, Professor," he replied, a small smirk on his face. "I always follow the rules."

The woman sighed before turning away towards the student that had followed her out of her office, Kurt smirking once again at how easily the teachers at this school were to rile up.

"Now, Mr. Anderson, there's forty minutes before dinner so that everyone can get situated, and –"

Kurt paused from where he had started walking towards the Slytherin common room, cocking his head as he listened to Professor McGonagall continue to talk.

Anderson. Blaine Anderson.

Kurt grinned a little as he glance over at the boy. Predictably, he'd been sorted into Ravenclaw – if there was one thing Kurt was good at, it was placing people in houses even before the Sorting Hat got to them.

And there was also the fact that he was gay. And that his shoulders were broad and his hazel eyes glowed a little as he took in his surroundings.

Kurt Hummel wanted a piece of Blaine Anderson.

"Anderson," Kurt grunted as he walked up to the boy, interrupting whatever Professor McGonagall was saying. "Like I predicted, I see."

Blaine nodded stiffly in response, his eyes narrowing at Kurt.

"Ah, I see you've already met Mr. Hummel," Professor McGonagall said after a few tense moments.

"Sadly," Blaine replied, his narrowed eyes never leaving Kurt's face.

"Aw, don't be like that," Kurt smirked again, raising his eyebrows at Blaine. "For all you know, we could have a _lot _in common."

"I highly doubt that," Blaine told him, folding his arms over his chest. "From the whole of three seconds I've spoken to you, I fail to see anything I could possibly have in common with you."

Kurt laughed and cocked his hip. "Did you forget about the fact that we both like cock?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow at Blaine, watching as the boy blushed. "Or –"

"Mr. Hummel, that's enough," Professor McGonagall cut in. "Now go on to your house and get settled so that you can come to the feast looking _presentable._"

Kurt scoffed and glared at her before turning back to Blaine. "See you around, Anderson."

Blaine grunted in response, rolling his eyes a little as he gave his attention back to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry about him," she said. "He's just a little –"

"It's fine, Professor," Blaine told her. "At least he's not bullying me, right?"

Kurt continued walking away, their voices fading away the farther along he got.

But Blaine's sentence had stuck with him. He'd been bullied at Durmstrang, Kurt was now sure of it.

Which meant that he wasn't as different from Kurt as he thought. He wasn't –

_No, _Kurt thought as he neared the door to the Slytherin common room. _Don't think about that. That was years ago._

Kurt gripped his wand tightly as he entered the common room. When walking into the Slytherin house, one could never be too safe. Someone was always looking for someone else to curse – especially if their name was Kurt Hummel.

Because Kurt, of course, was the guy that everyone wanted to take down.

He made his way up to the sixth year dormitories, nodding at a few other Slytherins as he passed them in the staircase.

"Kurt."

Kurt turned to see Sebastian Smythe leaning against the doorframe, a small smirk on his face.

Sebastian, for all intents and purposes, was Kurt's best friend and worst enemy. He understood Kurt – but it seemed like he understood him almost _too _well.

"Already breaking the rules, I see," Sebastian said, gesturing to Kurt's undone tie.

Kurt nodded in reply before opening his trunk and setting it next to his bed.

"Blimey, mate," Sebastian said after a few moments of silence. "You're in one awful mood, aren't you?"

"Really?" Kurt drawled, his American accent seeming even more prominent now that he was fully within Hogwarts' limits. "What gave that away?"

"No need to be snippy with me, love," Sebastian replied, walking over to his own bed and lounging across it.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that," Kurt all but snarled. "People might get the wrong idea."

"So let them," Sebastian said with another smirk. "We'd make one _hell _of a couple."

"Except for the fact that you're an arrogant bastard who fucks everything that breathes," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. "It just wouldn't work, and you know that." Kurt paused as he slipped his wand into his robes pocket. "And besides, we're far too much alike."

Sebastian shrugged and waggled his eyebrows at Kurt. "It'd probably be weird," he mused. "I mean, considering we've been friends since third year."

"Not to mention the fact that your dick is probably far too small," Kurt retorted, shooting Sebastian the kind of look that said that the conversation was over and that he had once again won.

"And you didn't mellow out at all over the summer," Sebastian said once he caught up to Kurt, who was fixing his tie on the way to the great hall.

"Would you have?" Kurt asked, sighing in frustration at his wrinkled tie before pulling out his wand and casting a spell, watching as the tie knotted itself. "God, I missed magic."

Sebastian didn't respond, the two walking to the Great Hall, Kurt shooting glares at anyone who even bothered to glance at him. Making his way to the end of the Slytherin table, Kurt plopped down and waited for the first years to be ushered in. The sooner the Sorting was done, the sooner they could eat.

He felt Sebastian slip onto the bench beside him, plunking his head down onto the table. "I will never understand why the Sorting is done in front of everyone," he said. "It's just miserable for the rest of us."

Kurt nodded in agreement before fishing his wand out of his pocket, creating small streams of blue colored smoke.

Sebastian's head perked up a moment later, his eyebrows raising and a small smirk playing on his lips. "Oh," he said after a few moments, when he realized that Kurt could really care less about what he was looking at. "A transfer?"

Kurt nodded as he idly moved his hand, watching as the blue smoke followed and formed small circles and patterns. "Blaine Anderson," he supplied, not needing to look at Sebastian to see that his friend was impressed at him already having information. "Ravenclaw, transferred from Durmstrang, and gay."

"And you know all this because…?"

Kurt shot him an incredulous look, causing Sebastian to raise his hands in surrender with a chuckle.

"Right, right, of course," he said. "I forgot never to underestimate one Kurt Hummel."

"Damn straight."

Kurt turned to look at Sebastian, his eyes narrowing as he saw the boy watching Blaine with a small, sly smile on his face.

"Don't think about it," Kurt sneered. "If anyone's getting him, it's me."

"You cannot play that card with me, Hummel," Sebastian scoffed. "_Look _at him. Just let me have one go at him."

Kurt shook his head. "How about no?" He supplied. "Besides, he's such a virgin that it physically _hurts."_

"Well I can't imagine he'll let _you _go at him," Sebastian scoffed. "From what I've gathered, you've already talked to him. And, knowing you, you probably offered to fuck him, am I right?"

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "Just showing him his options."

"And, if he is a virgin like you say, that's obviously not going to work."

Kurt glared at Sebastian before turning towards the center of the room, where the first years were now filing in.

"But, since you saw him first, I have to respect that."

Kurt nodded, not turning his head to look at Sebastian.

"But if he rejects you for the whole year, then I'm going for it."

Kurt shifted his gaze to where Blaine was sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to Wes and David, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes downcast.

And Kurt didn't know why he felt a surge of _something _in him when Sebastian was talking about him, but he did.

And he hated it. Because actual _feelings _were something he hadn't done in years.

* * *

><p>"So we're waiting for the first years to be Sorted?" Blaine asked as he watched the single file line of students walk down the middle aisle.<p>

Wes nodded. "And then we eat until we explode."

Blaine grinned. "Excellent."

The Sorting lasted about half an hour, and finally the students were in their respective houses.

Professor McGonagall stood up, the whole hall instantly becoming silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" She said. "Now, as some of you may know…"

She proceeded to list off the new professor of Herbology, Professor Longbottom, and some rules and regulations for the first years.

"And we welcome Blaine Anderson to Ravenclaw house," she said as she neared the end of her speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Everyone clapped and then she clapped her hands, trays upon trays of food filling the tables.

"Blimey," Blaine breathed, feeling his mouth watering. "This is –"

"Fabulous?"

"Amazing?"

"Everything you wanted in life and more?"

Blaine laughed and nodded, watching as Wes and David started to scoop some onto their plates.

"So, people of interest" Wes said once they were contentedly eating. "Down there you'll see Nick and Jeff," he pointed in the direction towards the other end of the table.

Blaine glanced over and saw a boy with long blond hair clasping another boy's hand, the two smiling faintly at each other and blushing every now and then.

"They're so perfect for each other," David said. "It's actually disgusting."

"And then over in the Gryffindor House," Wes went on, pointing at the table next to them. "You'll find Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel's step brother." Blaine tried not to show any sort of irritation towards Kurt's name as Wes continued talking. "And Noah Puckerman. No one really knows how he ended up in Gryffindor."

"Mike and Tina," David supplied, gesturing at the other end of the Ravenclaw table.

"Brittany S. Pierce and Quinn Fabray," Wes said as he pointed towards the Hufflepuff table. "If you were into lasses, those two are the ones everyone wants."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "Unfortunately, I am not one of those."

"Santana Lopez," David said, pointing at a dark skinned girl sitting at the Slytherin table. "And Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine followed David's gaze, noting that the boy in question was sitting next to Kurt.

"He and Kurt are kind of partners in crime," Wes explained quietly, as if they would be able to hear that they were talking about them. "Watch out for Sebastian, though. He'll try and get in your pants quicker than you can say 'Death Eaters.'"

Blaine nodded as he turned back towards his meal, taking another bite of the turkey.

"Wes, David, I haven't seen Finn yet and –"

A short brunet girl wearing the Ravenclaw tie and crest came to a halt next to where they were sitting, her eyes landing on Blaine.

"Transfer," Wes supplied with his mouth full of food.

"And this is Rachel Berry," David said, patting Rachel's shoulder as she sat down next to him. "Finn Hudson's girlfriend."

Rachel nodded as she prepared herself a plate.

"We honestly don't know how she's not in Slytherin," Wes explained after a moment. "She'd literally do _anything _to succeed."

Rachel huffed at the accusation. "Right," she scoffed. "I may be conniving, but I don't think I belong in a house that has Hummel, Smythe, and Lopez." Rachel rolled her eyes. "And besides, the Sorting Hat _does _take requests, if you recall."

Wes chuckled and rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Oh, this is Blaine," David said after a moment of Rachel just staring at Blaine curiously.

"You're gay, aren't you?"

Blaine choked on his pumpkin juice, his eyes widening at the girl as he tried to catch his breath. "What, is it _that _obvious or something?"

Wes and David chuckled as Rachel looked at him in confusion.

"No, really," Blaine said. "Because you're the second person to say that within the first minute of knowing me."

"Who else –" Rachel started, but Wes cut her off.

"Kurt."

"Ahh." Rachel nodded in understanding. "Well, from what Finn's told me, he's got exceptional radar for gay guys. And I have two dads, so I suppose I do as well."

Blaine nodded once before giving his attention back to his food.

"Be careful with Kurt though," she said after a moment. "Finn says he's not the most –"

"Innocent?" David supplied.

"Respectful?"

"Nice?"

"Generous?"

Rachel laughed and shrugged, her sentence obviously having been completed for her. "And, since there aren't a lot of other single gay guys here…"

"Don't worry," Blaine scoffed, shaking his head a little. "After the two conversations I've had with him, I already want absolutely nothing to do with him."

Rachel nodded before turning back to her meal.

Eventually, students began filing out of the Great Hall, Blaine following Wes and David back to the Ravenclaw tower.

"I'm beat," Blaine murmured as he collapsed onto his bed. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to go to classes tomorrow?"

David chuckled as he took off his robes. "They'll go easy on you," he said.

"For the first day," Wes added.

Blaine groaned and buried his face in his pillow, shrugging out of his robes, suddenly thankful that he didn't have time to properly change into them.

"Wake me up in the morning, mmkay?" Blaine muttered, feeling his eyelids already drooping closed.

"Go to sleep, Blaine."

Blaine laughed softly once before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine found himself running down the hallway the next morning, searching in his bag for his wand and trying to read a map at the same time.<p>

Blaine was lost.

He was supposed to be on his way to Potions, and he'd made a wrong turn somewhere along the way and –

Hogwarts was a big school.

Hell, it was in a _castle. _

Finding his wand, Blaine realized that it really would do him absolutely no good in this situation. Shoving it into his robe pocket, he continued to shuffle along, hoping that he would somehow miraculously appear at Potions.

"Well, babe, you're looking a little lost."

Blaine whipped around towards the voice, his eyes narrowing as he saw Kurt leaning against the wall.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He hissed, rolling his eyes as he turned away from him.

Kurt laughed and jogged up to Blaine so that he was now walking beside him. "Showing up fashionably late to class is my specialty," he said. "And besides, I've got the best grades in all of Slytherin house, much to all of the professor's dismay."

Blaine didn't respond, staring at his map and trying to figure out where he even was.

"What's your next class?" Kurt asked. "Maybe I could help you."

Blaine looked up at him, his eyebrows scrunched. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Look," Kurt said. "I know I can come off a little…rough –"

"Understatement."

Kurt scoffed before continuing. "But I'm trying to rectify myself, alright?"

"Trying to rectify yourself in order to get into my pants," Blaine hissed. "I've met people like you."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine's schedule over his shoulder. "Potions?" Kurt laughed. "That's on the opposite side of the school."

Blaine groaned, realizing that he really didn't have a choice but to let Kurt show him the way.

"Fine," he relented. "Show me the way."

Kurt smirked before he started walking down the hallway, in the opposite direction.

"But just so you know," Blaine said after a moment. "I'm still not interested."

Kurt turned suddenly, Blaine having to stop abruptly so as not to run into Kurt.

His face, however, was much closer to Kurt's than he would have liked it.

"That's such a shame," Kurt breathed, his blue eyes boring into Blaine's. "Because, really, we could have _so _much fun together."

Blaine gulped, and _why _was his body practically aching for contact?

Kurt seemed to notice, a smirk playing across his features again. "Damn, Anderson," he said with a low whistle. "If all it takes is me getting close to you to rile you up like that, I can't even _imagine _what would happen if I were to kiss you."

Blaine gulped again, trying to steady his breathing. "Still not interested," he said. "And, like I said yesterday, we have nothing in common."

"Well, you should probably know that Sebastian wants a piece of you, too," Kurt said once he turned back around and continued walking down the hallway. "He said I get first dibs though."

Blaine growled a little, the fact that they were basically _auctioning _him off making his anger flare. "I'm not going to do _anything _with _either _of you," he hissed. "You're both vile and crude."

"Well that's a little harsh for a Ravenclaw to say, isn't it?" Kurt teased. "I mean, what with your polite _manners _and all."

Blaine glanced at his map, noting that the Potions room was now right around the corner.

"You know what," he said, his eyes narrowing at Kurt. "I can find it from here."

Kurt nodded, and Blaine went to walk past him in the direction of the classroom.

"What," Kurt said. "No thank you?"

Blaine turned his head a little and smirked. "No," he all but sneered. "I have nothing to thank you for."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked away and into the classroom.

Blaine Anderson was definitely _not _what Kurt was expecting. Sure, sometimes they didn't respond well to his not so subtle flirting.

But Kurt had never once encountered someone who just seemed genuinely _annoyed _by him.

But there was something about him – something that made Kurt's body _ache. _He thought back as to the stinging he'd felt in his chest when Sebastian was talking about Blaine the night before, once again choosing to ignore his emotions.

Kurt Hummel just didn't _do _emotions. He hadn't in years.

_Blaine Anderson, _Kurt thought as he turned to walk towards his next class, _You've just raised my stakes by tenfold._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you don't agree with any of the houses. I made Quinn and Brittany Hufflepuff becuase i felt that I needed some Hufflepuffs, and they won't have a major part so..<strong>

**The main story takes place between Ravenclaw and Slytherin...obviously.**

**Kurt's got an interesting past...that's been hinted at :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and Harry Potter and all related names belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**I'm going to _try _and update this once a week :) I have another WIP going too, and I am busy, so...**

**But I will try my best.**

**Thank you guys _so _much for your love with this fic. So continue to let me know what you think, yeah? And if you have any suggestions or tips or anything, let me know :)**

**Also, on a side note, this has made me realize how rusty I am on the Harry Potter lingo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I know Quinn isn't a Hufflepuff. Just bear with me.**

**Second, I also know that technically, there isn't time between arrival and the feast. Again, just bear with me.**

**Third, I'm glad you're enjoying this :)**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Blaine found himself once again lost within the confines of Hogwarts. It had happened several times since his first day – once on the way to Care of Magical Creatures, and another when going to Herbology – but, since those were on the grounds, they were relatively easy to locate after a few minutes of aimless wandering.<p>

But, right now, Blaine had no idea where he was even supposed to be going. His schedule said Divination, and then his map showed it being in some tower.

Now, finding the tower was a problem. The thing was that Hogwarts had stairs everywhere. And these stairs _moved. _

Blaine groaned as he turned another corner, just wanting to arrive to class on time _once. _But of course the building always had to work against him – the staircases going to the wrong platform, the corners eluding him to taking the wrong direction.

He needed to figure something out, and he needed it quick.

"Lost again?"

Blaine nearly ran at the sound of the voice. Honestly, why was Kurt _always _the one to find him when he was lost.

"Do you stalk me or something?" Blaine asked, rolling his eyes as Kurt fell into step beside him.

"If I was, would you really want to know?"

Blaine groaned out loud that time, picking up his pace and hoping that Kurt got the hint.

"Aw, come on," Kurt said, catching up to Blaine and matching his new pace. "Don't be like that."

"Well, I apologize for not wanting to be annoyed by you," Blaine scoffed. "Actually, no, I don't apologize. I genuinely just don't want to be annoyed by you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, seeming unfazed by Blaine's bluntness.

_Of course he's unfazed, _Blaine thought. _He's probably the most blunt person in this school._

"Where are you going this time?" Kurt asked.

"Divination."

Kurt grinned. "Excellent," he said. "Me too."

Blaine snorted and gave him a sideways look. "You mean you're actually going to class?"

Kurt sighed and nodded. "McGonagall gave me a talking to about how I actually needed to attend the classes, even though I have near perfect grades," he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll do it for a month and then she'll forget."

Blaine continued walking, hoping that Kurt would take the hint that he didn't really want to talk to him.

"Blaine."

Blaine, startled that Kurt's voice was coming from the opposite direction, turned to find him at the base of a flight of spiral stairs. "

"It's up here."

Blaine groaned and trudged over to the stairs, shoving past Kurt and walking up them. "Thank you for helping me," he said, is voice irate. "But I can find it fine from here, thanks."

"You wound me," Kurt said, holding a hand up to his heart and mocking injury. "But you also forget that I'm going there, too."

And then he strode in front of Blaine, turning to give him a slow, long wink before opening the doors to the classroom and striding right down the middle.

The professor, Trelawney, if he remembered correctly, sighed as she saw Kurt. "Nice of you to actually join us, Mr. Hummel," she said. "Maybe next time you'll actually arrive on time?"

"Doubtful," Kurt said as he snorted, sitting down in a seat to the side and propping his feet up on the table in front of him. "That's not my style."

Blaine stood at the backdoor awkwardly, shifting weight from foot to foot, unsure of what he should do.

"Ah, Blaine Anderson," she said once she noticed him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor," he rushed. "I got lost."

"I helped him here," Kurt piped in from his corner. "So, technically, I wasn't tardy."

"You would have been anyway," a Slytherin next to Kurt snickered.

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly, causing Blaine to roll his eyes at him.

"Well, Mr. Anderson," Professor Trelawney said as she gazed around the classroom. "There's only one seat available, next to Mr. Hummel," she shot him an apologetic glance as she pointed in the direction.

Blaine nodded and made his way over to his spot, setting his bag down next to him and staring at the teacups in front of him.

"Now, I know this is Divination III," she said, "But I figure we should start with some basics."

Small murmurings came from around the classroom.

"You all should know how to do this," she went on. "We've done it several times before, so pair up with the person at your table and get started."

Blaine internally groaned as he saw Kurt turn and give him a triumphant grin. "Do you know how to do this?" He asked.

Blaine nodded. "Not well, but it gets me by."

"I'll start then," Kurt replied, grabbing the teacup in front of him. He performed the task meticulously, with precision and concentration. Honestly, Blaine felt like he was looking at a different person – it definitely didn't seem like the same blunt, over confident boy he'd been trying to escape from for the past week.

Kurt, a few moments later, let out a small chuckle. "It says that you want me to fuck you senseless."

Blaine groaned and buried his face in his hand. And the boy was back – come and gone within the span of a few minutes.

He grabbed the teacup out of Kurt's hands, gazing at it and then down at the book in front of him. "Well," he said slowly. "This looks like a ring, which stands for Quidditch." He glanced into the cup again and then back down at the book. "And then this," he said, pointing at the next figure. "Stands for excellency and talent, so…"

"You're going to be excellent at Quidditch," Kurt smirked, his eyes shining a little. "We're going to be rivals then."

Blaine nodded before Kurt's words sunk in. "You – You play Quidditch?"

Kurt nodded, propping his feet up on the table again and folding his hands behind his head. "Seeker. Have been since Second Year."

Well. Blaine definitely hadn't seen that one coming.

"I'd probably be Captain, too, if I wasn't so…"

"Arrogant?" Blaine supplied, glancing back at the cup in his hands.

"Ha, hilarious," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes and grabbing his own cup. "I'm dying."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's cup out of his hands, glancing at it for a moment, trying to remember what he was supposed to do. When it finally occurred to him, he went about his business as Kurt continued to chatter in his ear.

"You should tryout," Kurt said. "I'm guessing Keeper. You've got the ride body for a Keeper."

Blaine blushed, finishing up with the teacup and handing it back to Kurt.

Kurt looked at it for a moment, his face instantly paling. He glanced over at the open book in front of him, and, even though Blaine didn't know it was possible, his skin turned even whiter.

"Professor," Kurt said, standing up and grabbing his things. "I'm not feeling well."

And before Blaine knew what had happened, Kurt had vanished from the room, not even waiting for Professor Trelawney's permission.

Confused, Blaine looked over at the professor and shrugged at the inquisitive look she gave him.

Kurt had seen something in the cup. Blaine, after glancing around, noticed that he'd taken it with him.

But his book still lay open on the table. Grabbing it and setting it in front of him, keeping it open to the same page, Blaine read all of the definitions and symbols on the page.

_Star – Something great will become of you in the future._

_Ring – Quidditch_

_Snake – Can mean a majority of things: Something to do with Slytherin, evil, or the Chamber of Secrets._

He continued reading, nothing really striking him as something that would upset Kurt.

And then, as he neared the end of the list, something caught his eye.

_Potions Bottle – Shows that some kind of feelings are going to form, or have formed, within you. They will be crushed, leaving you closed off and hostile towards the rest of the world._

Blaine had no idea what that even meant, but he was almost positive that it was one of the symbols that had been in Kurt's cup.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck.<em>

_Fucking fucker._

Kurt stormed into the Slythering common room, ignoring the looks the others were giving him. He held the teacup in his hand, tight, but not enough to break it.

Even though he wanted to break it. He wanted to break it so bad.

Storming up to the dormitories, he entered the room and slammed the door shut behind him, grabbing his wand and setting a seal over the door so nobody would disturb him. Sebastian couldn't see him like this – because that would completely ruin his reputation.

Hesitating before putting his wand away, he brought it back up and placed a silencing spell over the room.

No one could hear him.

_Feelings. Emotions. Heartbreak._

Kurt screamed as he threw his books down on his bed, shoving himself onto the floor with the teacup still in his hands.

_You will feel emotion. _

_Some kind of feelings will form within you._

_Someone will break your heart._

_Something will change your life entirely._

_Be warned._

Kurt didn't even know if it was fucking possible to have so many symbols within one teacup. The most he'd ever seen was three.

This couldn't be happening.

Because Kurt Hummel didn't do emotion. He didn't do emotion or feelings or change or heartbreak.

All of those things were off limits to him.

And yet there they were, staring up at him from a tiny teacup.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was relatively uneventful for Blaine.<p>

And then came Saturday, which consisted of Quidditch tryouts.

"What're you trying out for?" Wes asked as they walked down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Erm, I'm not sure," Blaine responded. "What do you think?"

Wes looked at him for a moment. "Either a Keeper or a Chaser," he said. "Not a seeker, you're arms are too short."

Blaine glared at him and Wes laughed. "And not a beater, because David and I have that one covered."

Blaine nodded, thinking about to how Kurt had said he would be a keeper. How was it possible for someone to be so good at reading someone?

"I think I'll try Keeper," he said slowly.

"Alright then," he said. "We don't have a Captain yet, so the team is just going to vote on who's the best and whatnot."

Wes introduced Blaine to everyone once they arrived, and before Blaine knew it he was in the air on a broom, floating in front of the goal posts.

He'd ridden broom before, but he'd never played Quidditch.

"Alright!" The Chaser – Marley, he believed her name was – yelled. "I'm going to try and score, and you just catch the Quaffle."

Blaine nodded, and then she was flying towards him, the Quaffle shoved under her arm.

And then he saw the red ball – if he could even call it that – heading towards the goal post to his left.

Before he knew what he was doing, he flicked his broom in the direction, his hand extended towards the Quaffle.

And he caught it.

Marley grinned at him, opening her hands as he threw the Quaffle back. "That was great!" She exclaimed. "Let's go a few more times, yeah?"

Blaine nodded, and they did just that.

"Well," she said as they landed back on the ground. "I think it's safe to say you're our new Keeper."

The rest of the selected wooped and hollered, everyone fist bumping everyone, the general atmosphere just excited.

David had been selected Captain by majority vote – apparently Ravenclaw was the only house who didn't have their Captain assigned for them.

And Blaine looked around, watching as Wes and David grinned at him and Marley gave him a congratulatory pat on the back.

Really, for the first time, Blaine thought that he might fit in at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Kurt smirked a little as he passed the Quidditch Pitch Saturday afternoon. Rumor had gone around that Blaine Anderson had been selected as Keeper – and was apparently one of the best they'd seen in a while.<p>

Of course, none of that really mattered. It was all about the Seeker, really. And, unless any other house got a new one, Kurt was the best in the business.

Kurt noted that several of the Slytherin players were walking behind him, meaning that they were done with practice. He kept walking in the direction of the library, needing to pick up a few books for his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay that was assigned.

He wondered why he even bothered to do his homework. He'd still have the highest marks in his classes.

And then Blaine passed by him, and all of Kurt's plans changed.

"Blaine," he said gruffly, briefly recalling the last time he'd seen the boy in the dreadful Diviniton class.

Blaine turned towards him, his eyes narrowing at him for a moment, as if sizing him up. The look vanished almost as quickly as it came, replaced by his usual annoyed expression.

"What do you want, Hummel?" Blaine responded, huffing a little.

"Congrats on Keeper," he replied smoothly. "I'm pretty spot on at reading you, it seems."

Blaine rolled his eyes and continued walking. "If you'll excuse me," he said. "I need to grab a book from the library."

"Excellent," Kurt grinned as he continued walking next to Blaine. "So do I."

Blaine scoffed as he continued walking. "You need a book?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do homework."

Blaine, if he was impressed, didn't show it. He just continued walking, his face straight ahead.

Kurt lagged behind a little, noting the way the Quidditch get-up accentuated him in all the right places. And really, he never would have expected such a short fellow to have such a fantastic ass. The edges of his curly hair – which had sprung out of its gel-lock, were moistened with sweat.

Blaine looked simply delectable.

Or fuckable. One of the two.

Maybe both. Kurt's couldn't decide.

"You can stop leering at my ass," Blaine said without turning around. "You're not going to get any of it."

"Just because I'm not getting it, doesn't mean I have to stop admiring it," Kurt responded coyly. "It's fantastic. Has anyone told you that?"

Blaine didn't respond, instead shaking his head slightly as he continued walking towards the library.

"I don't know why you keep coming around me," Blaine said after a moment. "I've made my opinions of you very clear, yet they seem to just keep slipping through that thick skull of yours."

"Wishful thinking?" Kurt supplied, shrugging.

"Well, you really shouldn't get your hopes too far up," Blaine said. "Because I honestly don't think that I'm budging."

Kurt smirked before jogging up in front of Blaine, turning around in front of him and forcing the boy to come to a halt. "Really, Blaine," he drawled, taking a step closer so that Blaine was no within arm's reach. He lifted up his hand and placed it on Blaine's chest, smirking as he felt Blaine's heart beating rapidly. "Wow," he whispered, his voice low. "What's wrong with your heart, hmm?"

Blaine gulped, averting his gaze to the ceiling and completely avoiding Kurt's.

"Blaine," he whispered, leaning in closer so that he was breathing in Blaine's ear, his lips gently brushing against it with every movement of his mouth. "You know you want me, Blaine. I know you do."

Kurt trailed his hand down Blaine's chest, smirking as he saw Blaine's Adams apple bob.

"Mmm," Kurt murmured, moving his other hand to Blaine's waist. "You like that, Blaine. Don't you?"

He could see Blaine trying to keep control, trying to stop whatever he was feeling.

And Kurt, if he would ever admit things like this to himself, would say that he kind of felt a spark whenever he touched Blaine, he kind of felt his heart flutter whenever Blaine showed some kind of reaction.

But no, Kurt wouldn't ever admit anything like that.

"Kurt," Blaine stuttered after a few moments. He looked at Kurt with a torn expression, his eyes blazing with thousands of different emotions.

And then realization set in, and Blaine tore away from him.

"I – I need to go," he said quickly, walking off in the opposite direction.

Kurt groaned softly in frustration, watching as Blaine disappeared. Knowing Blaine, he didn't even know what direction he was headed in.

Kurt had honestly never had this much trouble seducing anyone. He was used to saying one word to them and having them fall all over him, completely submitting to his every want and desire.

But with Blaine, Kurt didn't know what it was. He honestly didn't feel the same when he was around him. Yeah, he was still a cocky, arrogant bastard, but whenever he said something like that to Blaine he _almost _felt a twinge of guilt.

Almost.

Kurt groaned and slammed his fist into the wall next to him. Why did these _damn _emotions come to him after every time he talked to Blaine?

Why was Blaine making him suddenly feel, something he hadn't done for years?

Groaning again, Kurt strode towards the library, planning on pouring himself into his essay in order to completely forget about the fact that he was feeling again.

The Kurt Hummel he knew didn't feel.

But he knew that the old Kurt Hummel did.

The old Kurt Hummel felt too much.

And that was the problem.

* * *

><p>Blaine rushed back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, hoping that nobody would stop and question him about why his face was so red, or about why he looked so undone.<p>

Blaine was sure he looked mad.

Once he was in the confines of the dormitory, he began stripping of his Quidditch gear, tearing his boots off and throwing everything to the floor.

He hated how Kurt Hummel made him feel.

He hated how his body had been aching for Kurt to lean in closer, for Kurt to keep touching him and for Kurt's lips to brush against his own.

He hated it.

He didn't want to feel that way about Kurt. Kurt was everything Blaine hated in a person. He wanted nothing to do with him.

Groaning in frustration, Blaine grabbed a towel and went into the shower. He needed to think, and the only place that would really be able to happen would be the shower.

But how was he supposed to think when all he really wanted to do was castrate Kurt? Well, either that or –

Blaine cut off his thoughts, not wanting them to go there. He was already in deep enough as it was, he didn't need to start creating fantasies.

Blaine would just have to learn to control himself around Kurt. He couldn't let himself feel that way, when it was so obvious he really only wanted one thing out of Blaine.

But Blaine wouldn't let him get what he wanted and then just walk away like nothing happened. Blaine wasn't like that.

But he couldn't deny that there was something else there, something which maybe both he and Kurt hadn't realized yet.

* * *

><p><strong>The sexual tension between Kurt and Blaine in this story literally kills me. I literally almost made them do it in this chapter and then had to stop myself because 'No megan, the slow burn is good.'<strong>

**Ahem.**

**This almost wasn't updated today. You guys are lucky.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and HP and everything related belongs to J.K. Rowling.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine's rate of making it to class on time was now at around 75%. He still had troubles getting to Potions – granted, he had been a little distracted when Kurt was showing him the way – but other than that, he felt himself finally getting used to the turning staircases and the ever-moving paintings, which definitely didn't help with his getting used to the surroundings.

The following Wednesday found Blaine stumbling around the hallways, once again searching for the hidden Potions classroom. It really didn't help that it was sort of in the dungeon.

_I think we went right, _Blaine thought to himself as he turned a corner. _And then it should be right ahead…_

Blaine grinned once he saw the door to the classroom.

_Victory._

He opened it slowly, hoping that they hadn't started class yet and that he wouldn't be marked late. But of course Professor Slughorn had started lecturing about their next brewing.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson," he said as he noted Blaine slipping into his seat. "Five minutes earlier than last time."

Blaine smiled and flushed a little. Professor Slughorn at least understood that navigating Hogwarts wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

"I'll eventually be able to get here on time," Blaine responded.

"Ah, m'boy, you'll figure it out," he said, walking behind him and patting his head fondly. "And it's not like you really need to show up for Potions anyway, you're already the best brewer in here."

Blaine flushed again and ducked his head, ignoring some of the looks and glares the other students gave him.

"Alright, class," Slughorn went on. "So for this you'll need three Unicorn hairs, a drop of…."

Blaine zoned out then, not really needing to listen to the ingredients when they were right in his book. He grabbed his text book and started skimming through the products, making a plan of action in his mind for when Slughorn sent them on their way to make their potions.

"Alright," Slughorn said after a few more minutes of lecturing. "We're doing this one in pairs, so…"

Every head in the room turned to Blaine, their eyes wide and pleading.

"Err…" Blaine started, widening his eyes at the professor and pleading for him to help him.

Slughorn opened his mouth to say something, but a different voice beat him to it.

"He's my partner," the voice sneered. "So back off."

Every head in the room turned, all the eyes simultaneously shooting away from the figure that was walking towards Blaine's table.

"Run along," the person said. "Or as you Brits say it, bugger off."

And, just like that, everyone dispersed and found different partners.

Blaine looked at the boy who'd just taken the seat next to him.

He really hadn't known that Kurt was in this class.

"This is only like the second time I've shown up this year," Kurt said nonchalantly, somehow reading Blaine's mind. "And before you ask – yes, I'm quite good at Occlumancy, but no, I didn't just use it on you."

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned back to his textbook, noting a few things in the margins before starting to prep the pot.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Kurt went on, "Because I absolutely suck at Potions. It's my worst subject."

Blaine didn't respond, absently pouring a few ingredients into the pot, watching as it turned the proper shade of purple. He could feel Kurt watching him, his eyes watching Blaine's hands as they moved deftly from ingredient to ingredient.

"Damn, Anderson," he said after a few minutes. "I only made them back off so that I could get an A, but you really _do _know what you're doing. It wasn't just wishful thinking on my part."

Slughorn walked by their table then, glancing into the pot.

"Well done, m'boy," he said, patting Blaine's back in approval. "I'm pretty sure that's a record brew for this potion."

Blaine grinned, his face lighting up at the professor's approval.

"What do you say to joining the Slug Club?" He asked after a few moments. "We get together every now and then and just have dinner, a little party every now and then."

Blaine thought for a moment before nodding.

"Excellent," Slughorn grinned. "Mr. Hummel can give you all the details."

Blaine almost missed the last sentence as Slughorn walked away, turning to Kurt with a curious expression once it finally sunk in.

Kurt noted his expression and shrugged. "We've always gotten along," Kurt explained. "I've been in the Slug Club since my first year, which is apparently a pretty big deal."

Blaine nodded. "What's there to know about it?" He asked.

Kurt shrugged again. Now that their potion was done and brewed, Blaine really had nothing better to do then talk to Kurt.

"It's all of Slug Horn's favorites, and he'll have a dinner for them every now and then, and then he has a Christmas party where everyone brings dates." Kurt shrugged again. "It's not as big of a deal as everyone makes it sound."

Blaine nodded and looked at the table. "Why are you so cold sometimes?" He asked suddenly. "I mean, sometimes you act like a complete bastard to me, and then other times you just aren't."

He saw Kurt gulp as he avoided his gaze.

"I get that you're rough on the edges or whatever," Blaine said. "But I don't understand it when you actually talk to me like a person, when not even a week ago you were begging to get into my pants."

Kurt turned on Blaine, his blue eyes blazing. "Look, Anderson," Kurt sneered. "I don't know who you think you are, but I don't really think that's any of your business." He continued to hold Blaine's gaze. "I get that you want to be all Mr. Nice Guy or whatever, but I am who I am. I don't even know what this 'treating you like a person' crap you're referring to is."

Blaine stared at Kurt with wide eyes. He'd never seen Kurt angry like that before. It was a little terrifying.

"Professor Slughorn," Kurt said as he stood up. His voice had changed back to its usual tone – not exactly innocent, but not raging with fury. "Since we're done, may I go early?"

Slughorn seemed to debate that for a moment before nodding, Kurt slipping out of the room.

Blaine groaned and practically slammed his hand on the table. He didn't know what it was about Kurt that made him so _frustrated _all the _time _and in so _many _different ways, but it was starting to drive him nuts.

"You can go too, Blaine, if you'd like," Slughorn told him. "I'll let you know when the first Slug Club get together is."

Blaine nodded and gathered his things up, slowly walking out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt's body writhed as the lips trailed down his torso, trailing wet kisses all the way down to his boxers.<em>

"_More," Kurt gasped, clutching the sheets for support. "God, more."_

_The body hovering over him chuckled, his voice low and dark and husky. The sound did something to Kurt – made him twitch and squirm in anticipation and lust. Taking initiative, he flipped the other boy, wedging his leg in between his legs so that he could feel the hardness through his boxers._

_As the lips removed from his skin, he let out a small whine, bringing his own head up and crushing his lips to the other boy's, smirking at the moan it elicited from him._

"_You want me, don't you babe?" Kurt whispered into his ear, slowly sucking on the spot below it. "You've wanted me for so long."_

_The boy whimpered a little as Kurt's tongue slowly swiped across the hickey he just formed._

"_I know you do," he whispered against his skin as he worked his way down his long expanse of neck. "You were just too caught up in emotions and feelings to realize it."_

"_Emotions are good," the boy stuttered, his hands gripping Kurt's hips firmly. "Aren't you glad you finally opened up to them?"_

_Kurt grinned and moved his head lower, trailing his tongue along the waistband of the boy's boxers._

"_Fuck yes," he said. "I'll probably regret it when you break my heart, but for now I'll take it."_

_The boy looked at him and pulled his head up so that he was staring into Kurt's eyes. "I'll never break your heart," he whispered. "Never."_

_He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's again, softer than before._

"_I never thought I'd feel this way," Kurt whispered. His eyes met the boys' again, his lips leaning in once again to catch Kurt's in his own._

_And the last thing he saw before everything became a blur of bliss were those bright, hazel eyes, making him feel all the feelings, all the emotions that he'd closed himself off to, never wanting to feel broken again._

* * *

><p>"Fuck."<p>

Kurt bolted out of bed, nearly hitting his head on the headboard in doing so.

Sebastian stirred a few beds away. "Fuck?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a smirk on his face. "Somebody have an interesting dream?"

Kurt ignored the smirk on Sebastian's face as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Was it about Anderson?" Sebastian asked. "Because I've noticed he's not letting you get into his pants easily."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, walking towards the bathroom.

"You know, you don't have to stay so closed off forever," Sebastian suggested.

Kurt whirled around, fixing his signature glare on the boy. "You know perfectly well why I'm like this, he sneered. "And I think you of all people should understand."

"I do, bro," Sebastian said. "But I'm just saying, even _I _let myself feel every now and then. And you know what I've been through."

"Yeah, because having your parents split up is _exactly _the same as having your mom die and then your dad remarrying a few months later," Kurt hissed. "It's _exactly _the same as having a homophobic stepbrother, despite how much he actually tries."

"Look, Kurt –" Sebastian started, but Kurt shook his head.

"Don't start again, Sebastian," Kurt snarled. "Just leave it, okay?"

Sebastian nodded, Kurt glaring at him once more before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why he's so harsh one minute, and then he actually shows signs of being a person the next," Blaine said to Wes at breakfast the next day.<p>

"Dude, would you _shut up _about Kurt already?" Wes chuckled, reaching over David to grab a muffin. "We told you he was bad news."

"Yeah, but then he sometimes acts almost _nice," _Blaine went on. "I don't understand."

"Seriously," David said. "If you don't stop talking about him, we're going to assume you have a crush on him or something."

Blaine abruptly stopped talking, quickly taking a bite of his waffles.

"Look, man," Wes said. "No one knows what happened with Kurt. His mom died when he was eight, and his dad got remarried a few months later. That's all we really know. He was okay when he was here for first and second year, and then third year he returned – well, like this. He befriended Sebastian, and no one bothered to question it."

Blaine nodded and continued to eat his waffles in silence.

"He does seem to hang out with you a lot though," David mused after a few moments. "And it's usually him coming to you, right?"

Blaine nodded, quirking one of his eyebrows at him.

"So maybe he's comfortable around you or something," he said. "I don't know, but if you say he sometimes acts normal around you, maybe you're breaking the shell?"

Blaine shrugged. "I just don't understand it," he said. "Because I'll say something about it or something will come up, and then he'll just completely withdraw and snap at me before walking away."

Wes gave Blaine a curious look before turning to David. "I think he _does _like him a little," he smirked.

"What?" Blaine choked on his waffle. "No – no no, it's not like that –"

"Oh but Blainers," Wes taunted, wagging his finger in front of Blaine's eyes. "It is kind of like that, isn't it?"

"I mean – maybe if he wasn't so _harsh –"_

"Which would explain your obsessing over his multiple personality issues," David added.

Blaine groaned and stuffed his mouth with waffles, ignoring the snickers Wes and David were sending his way.

* * *

><p>That Saturday was Blaine's first Quidditch match.<p>

And he was nervous. It was Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw, and at least according to Marley, the odds were in their favor.

"We've got Anderson now," she said as they got ready, and even though David was technically Captain, she'd sort of taken the position, more or less. "He's good. And they'll just see him as a newbie who doesn't know what he's doing."

Blaine could feel himself already sweating through his uniform.

"We've got this, mate," Wes said, clapping him on the shoulder as the team started to drift off on the field to warm up. "You're going to do great."

Blaine nodded, but it didn't help his nerves at all.

"Do I have time to use the bathroom?" He asked.

Wes laughed and nodded. "Go on, nervous pee-er."

Blaine let out a nervous chuckle before rushing off towards the nearest set of bathrooms, hoping to just do his business quickly so he could have as much warm up time as he possibly could.

Once he emerged from the bathroom, feeling relieved but still nervous, a hand caught his arm and dragged him into a small corner.

"You look nervous," a voice whispered in his ear.

Blaine gulped, already knowing whose voice that was.

"I can help you with that."

Blaine groaned and pulled away from Kurt, walking back down the hallway and out to the Quidditch field.

"For the thousandth time, Hummel, I'm not interested," Blaine said, knowing that Kurt was following him.

"Won't stop me from trying," Kurt replied swiftly.

Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes, turning around once he was outside the entrance to the field. "Look," he said. "I know that you're all rough and tough and whatnot, but I know there's more to you." He paused, taking in Kurt's smirk on his face. "Merlin, Kurt, could you just not smirk like that for once?"

Kurt didn't stop smirking. "Can't help it," he replied. "You're body makes me smirk, babe. What can I say?"

"I'm leaving now," Blaine told him. "I'm going to play a Quidditch match, so if you'll excuse me…"

Kurt nodded and turned around, walking back the way he'd come, his hips swaying as he walked. His head turned a little, sending Blaine a wink when he saw him staring after him.

Blaine grabbed his broom and gulped.

What the hell was Kurt doing to him?

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as David and the Hufflepuff Captain shook hands, exchanging best wishes along with a competitive look.<p>

And then the Snitch was released and the Quaffle was in the air, and all of Blaine's nerves vanished. Before he knew what was happening, the Hufflepuff chasers were coming at him, the red ball was being thrown towards a hoop and –

He caught it. Effortlessly, at that.

The game continued on like that, Blaine saving shot after shot, one save almost managing to throw him off of his broom. But he regained his balance just in time to see Marley score another 10 points.

It was exciting, it was thrilling, and Blaine felt _great. _

And then he saw out of the corner of his eye the Seekers speeding up, extending their arms, reaching for something that looked invisible to Blaine and –

The Ravenclaw Seeker raised his arm in victory, his hand clasped tightly around a small gold object.

The whole Ravenclaw team stopped as the announcer came over the loudspeakers, none of them evening listening.

Blaine whooped and cheered, carefully balancing himself on his broom.

He heard someone shout from a ways away, something about 'Watch out, Blaine' and 'It's headed right in your direction.'

And then, before he knew what was happening, something round and hard and metal crashed into his broom, sending him toppling to the ground.

He heard the screams around him, he heard someone cast a spell to slow his fall, not quite strong enough to stop him completely.

So when he hit the ground, it wasn't enough to kill him.

But it must have been enough to knock him out for a while, seeing as the last thing he saw before he drifted off into unconsciousness was a pair of blue, worried eyes.

* * *

><p>"Is he waking up?"<p>

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He didn't hit his head that hard, right?"

"This really blows."

"Honestly, though, he had an amazing first game."

Blaine groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, squinting into the light as a few figures formed around him.

"Blaine?" A female voice said, crouching down next to him on the side of the bed and gripping his hand. "Blaine, are there?"

Blaine groaned again and nodded a little before wincing. His vision cleared, revealing Marley, Wes, and David gathered around his bed.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey," Marley said, getting up from where she was knelt beside his bed. "Don't move too much, alright?"

Blaine nodded a little in response, Wes and David coming around to either side of him.

"You gave us quite a fright there," Wes said, letting out a long breath.

"That's happened to everyone, but never on their first game," David added. "You're lucky someone casted that spell, though, otherwise you would have pummeled straight to your death."

"Who was that, anyway?" Blaine said, his voice horse.

He saw Wes glance at David, David nodding slowly. "We think – that it was Kurt," Wes told him. "Mainly because he's the only one at this school who can cast that spell – or any of the more difficult spells – successfully."

Well. That was interesting.

"That boy confuses me so much," Blaine groaned, closing his eyes.

"We know," David said, chuckling. "It's okay, little Blainers. Everything will work out."

"Right," Blaine scoffed, his head beginning to throb again. "Is Madam Pomfrey coming?"

And then he heard the shuffle of the woman's feet.

"We should be leaving now, Blaine," Wes said, gripping Blaine's arm before walking out of the room. "We'll come back later."

Blaine groaned and gave them a thumbs up.

"Dear, can you open your eyes so I can hand you this?" The woman said.

Blaine did so, just enough so that he could successfully take the cup from her hand. "That should help your concussion," she told Blaine. "And then after you sleep for a little longer you should be good to go."

Blaine nodded and downed the vile tasting liquid, making a face as he swallowed.

"I don't know why they always think it's going to taste like Pumpkin Juice," she muttered to herself as she walked away.

Blaine sighed, his head already feeling better. He wasn't sure if he was drifting off to sleep or not, but the sound of someone sitting down in the chair next to him startled him.

"No visitors right now," Blaine muttered to the person. "Pomfrey's orders."

The voice chuckled softly.

Blaine recognized that sound, but it was – different.

He slowly opened his eyes, giving Kurt a confused look.

His blue eyes were filled with something – worry, maybe? There was a small crease in his forehead, his hands fiddling with his fingers anxiously.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, despite knowing better.

"I – you scared me there for a minute," Kurt said, his voice different than Blaine had ever heard it before. "I was the one who casted that spell. And then once you hit the ground I was right there beside you and – and you went unconscious and I couldn't wake you up and –"

"Hey," Blaine said gently, extending his arm out so that it rested on Kurt's knee. "I'm okay. I'm fine. It's okay."

Kurt nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat, keeping his eyes on his hands.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked after a moment.

Kurt didn't respond, so Blaine went on.

"Why were you worried about me?" He asked. "From what I've gathered, you don't _do _the emotions thing."

"I don't," Kurt responded, his voice gaining a little more of its sternness back. "But I don't deal with death well, either."

Blaine nodded in understanding, squeezing Kurt's knee gently.

"I still don't know why you would care if I died," Blaine said. "We've only known each other for a few months, and every time we've talked it's usually been about you wanting to fuck me and one of us walking away angry."

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I don't know, either," he said. "I can't explain it. I'm resisting it, but – I was just worried, okay? Can't that be enough for you?"

Blaine could see Kurt drawing in on himself again, like he always did when Blaine tried to get information out of him.

He sighed and nodded, moving his hand to grab Kurt's. Kurt looked at him questioningly, raising an eyebrow at him precariously. Blaine squeezed his hand before releasing it, bringing it back to his side and closing his eyes gently.

He could feel himself drifting back off to sleep, his breathing slowing and his mind blanking over.

"Before you're totally out," Kurt said, Blaine knowing that a smirk was on his lips by his voice, "My offer for fuckage totally still stands."

Blaine groaned and rolled over on his side so that his back was to Kurt.

Kurt chuckled, and Blaine didn't know whether he was still there or not.

But when he was almost out, just a few seconds away from a deep slumber, he felt a small, smooth pair of lips press against his forehead, followed by the sound of footsteps becoming more and more distant.

* * *

><p><strong>I almost left this at the part after he falls. But I didn't want to do that to you guys.<strong>

**And lskjflksj i'm being really mushy in my updated today. Both this chapter and the latest chapter of No One Else Compares have mounds of mushiness in them.**

**Again, I thank you for your continued support with this fic XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter...Yeah. Didn't go how I was expecting it to.**

**At all.**

**I actually had to change the ending because I wasn't ready for what happened to happen.**

**And I wrote the first half in the car on my iPhone...Yayy :)**

* * *

><p>"So, Hummel, how's your little project with Anderson going?"<p>

Kurt really wasn't in the mood for Sebastian's banter. He was already struggling with his brain, asking it why it insisted on worrying about Blaine and fearing the worst after he had fallen.

Oh, and the fact that it caused him to kiss Blaine on the cheek after he was sure the boy was asleep.

Kurt didn't know what Blaine did to his emotions. He didn't understand, and he didn't like the fact that some British boy from Durmstrang could just waltz into Hogwarts and make him question everything he'd previously known about himself.

"Not now, Sebastian," Kurt said between clenched teeth.

"Well is he showing any signs of giving into you?" Sebastian pressed on. "Because you did say I could have a go if he rejected you."

Kurt huffed in irritation and flipped a page in his book. That was the one thing about everyone sleeping in the same room – there was no getting away when you were having a particularly uncomfortable conversation.

Kurt thought back to his conversation with Blaine in the hospital wing, how Blaine had briefly grabbed his hand and told him that it was okay, that it was alright, that he shouldn't worry.

And, what the actual hell, was he _blushing?_

Kurt Hummel didn't blush.

"Hummel," Sebastian taunted, a small smirk spreading on his lips. He jumped off of his bed and hurried over to Kurt's, perching on the edge as he leaned over Kurt, who was lying on his back with his arm over his eyes in a lame attempt to cover his face. "Are you blushing, Hummel?"

"No," Kurt mumbled, because, if he'd learned anything over the years, it was that you never let Sebastian hold something over your head.

"Merlin, Hummel," he smirked. "Last time I saw you blush like that was the week after I fucked you for the first time."

Kurt groaned and stood up, needing to get away from Sebastian before he did something he would seriously regret. "We said we weren't going to talk about that," Kurt huffed. "It was a mistake."

"Really," Sebastian drawled. "A mistake that happened more than once?"

Kurt huffed in frustration, cursing his young fifteen year old horny self as he clenched his hand around the wand in his robes pocket. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to control himself before he completely lost it. "Sebastian," he said slowly. "I don't care how hard you try. We've been through this time and time again, and we've pretty much come to the conclusion that we aren't each other's types."

Sebastian snorted and rolled his eyes, throwing his head back and lounging on Kurt's bed. "Well then what is your type, Hummel?" He said. "Smart, nerdy, gel-haired Ravenclaw virgins?"

Something flared inside Kurt. His hand tightened around his wand as he glared at Sebastian. He didn't know why people talking about Blaine like that – or in any negative way – made him angry, but it did.

"Don't' talk about him like that," he hissed, hoping that Sebastian could see the daggers that were coming out of his eyes.

"Woah, mate," Sebastian said, his eyes widening as he held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I didn't think you were so protective of him already."

Kurt hissed in frustration, fisting a hand through his hair as he started pacing. "I _shouldn't _feel like this about him," he said between clenched teeth, glad it was only him and Sebastian in the dormitory at the moment. "God, Sebastian, what is _wrong _with me?"

Sebastian laughed and stood up, walking over to Kurt and placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Maybe you shouldn't be so afraid of showing your feelings," Sebastian said. "I know I shouldn't be talking," he rushed when he took in Kurt's expression. "But really, Kurt. Maybe all of these feelings you're having for Blaine are for a reason."

"I can't," Kurt said, and he sounded broken. He hadn't sounded broken in years, not since his mother died. "Every time I do, someone ends up hurt."

Sebastian sighed and plopped down onto the floor, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked up at Kurt. "Look, mate," he said slowly. "When we became friends third year, I knew you were like me. I could see that you'd been through shit, that you'd changed over the summer." Sebastian paused for a moment, giving Kurt time to think. "But I could also see what you used to be. You used to be a shy boy, one who loved and was loved unconditionally."

"That was before everything changed," he said quietly. "Before my dad got remarried months later. And yeah, he still loves me, but –"

"Hummel, I know," Sebastian sighed. "How many times have we gone through this? You're no longer safe at your house, your stepmom doesn't understand, your stepbrother would rather have you not exist."

Kurt groaned and slid onto the floor next to Sebastian.

"Maybe you should let Blaine in," Sebastian suggested after a moment. "You did say he wasn't interested in you because you come on a little forceful."

Kurt laughed and shook his head a little.

"Maybe if you opened up, you'd get him to open up to the idea of you."

Kurt sighed and laughed again. "When did you become so good at the emotions and advice giving thing?" He asked.

Sebastian grinned and nudged him in the side. "I've got four sisters, all in their teenage years," he chuckled. "You learn a lot about drama and relationships during one summer."

Kurt closed his eyes and leant his head back against the wall, taking deep breaths and just trying to clear his mind.

"And besides," Sebastian said a moment later. "If you open up and he finally relents, you'll be able to shag that sweet virgin ass of his."

Kurt laughed – a genuine laugh – and slapped Sebastian in the shoulder.

"What?" Sebastian said. "I'm just stating the truth!"

"It _is _true," Kurt agreed. "But that's my 'sweet virgin ass.'"

Sebastian laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "Just because I'm not pursuing him doesn't mean I can't appreciate his finer qualities."

It was times like this when Kurt knew why he was friends with Sebastian. Yeah, the boy drove him crazy more often than not, but he _was _a genuinely good friend when he needed to be.

Kurt only wished he could say the same for himself.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted after a moment. "I've been closed off for so long…"

"You'll figure it out," Sebastian reassured him. "And, since you've already said that you're more like your old self around Blaine, maybe there's not much else you need to do. Maybe all you need to do is stop fighting it."

Stop fighting it.

Kurt didn't know if he could stop the internal war that was raging inside of him every day – the one that fought Kurt time and time again with how he should react to situations, what he should say, what he should do.

Kurt groaned and closed his eyes again. He knew that to stop fighting it would be easier said than done.

* * *

><p>When Blaine was finally released from the hospital wing, he had no idea what his emotions even were. He was still slightly out of it from the medication Madam Pomfrey had given him before he left, and, combined with his confusion with Kurt and the pain still slightly coursing through his body, he just wasn't in a comfortable place at the moment.<p>

He would have loved to just stay in the hospital wing for the remainder of the week. He'd even somewhat begged Madam Pomfrey to let him stay a few more days, but she resisted and told him that if he was well enough to go to class, he was going to go to class.

Hogwarts, Blaine had found within his first few months at the school, was definitely more difficult than Durmstrang had been. Durmstrang was mainly about masculinity and finding your inner man, not oriented around academics and becoming good, well-educated wizards.

And, because of that, Blaine felt that he fit in more at Hogwarts. He was kind of nerdy, yeah, he liked books and reading and studying. He wore bowties when he could change out of his robes and he always gelled his curls down. He liked to sing and play piano and he even messed around on the guitar a little.

So he definitely wasn't Durmstrang material.

Blaine checked his watch to find that it was lunchtime, but he'd just eaten the hospital food Madam Pomfrey had given him not even fifteen minutes ago.

Deciding he could use some time wandering the hallways – since he still couldn't fully navigate Hogwarts without getting lost – he started to stroll down a corridor, not even sure where he was going.

As he walked, he passed a door that he hadn't seen before. He may not know the school all that well, but he'd been down every corridor, this specific one multiple times, and he _definitely _hadn't seen that door before.

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion a little, he opened the door slowly, humming a song under his breath as he did so. Once the door was open, he took a few steps into the room, his eyes widening as he saw what was inside.

And Blaine really, really wanted to know why he hadn't found this room sooner.

There was a small bookshelf off on one side, with a few comfortable looking chairs scattered in different parts throughout the room. Rugs on the floor made the room look homey and cozy, a small fire burning in the stone fireplace.

And, off in the corner, was a shining piano.

Grinning, Blaine closed the door behind him and rushed over to the piano, stroking his hand along the shiny black top before sitting down, just staring at the keys in front of him. It looked like it hadn't been touched in ages, if at all.

He slowly raised his right hand up and placed it on the keys, smiling a little at how smooth they felt under his fingers. He hadn't touched a piano in ages, not for a few years. His mom had gotten rid of his while he was away at school a few years ago. They needed the money. They always needed the money.

Blaine took a shaky breath as he plunked down on one key, surprised at how in tune it sounded. He really shouldn't have been surprised, though – this was a school of magic, after all.

Bringing his other hand up, Blaine placed them both onto the piano in the C position, pausing for a moment and thinking of what he wanted to play.

It came to him instantly, something he had been practicing and reformatting in his head the first time he heard it on the Muggle radio.

Blaine knew it was originally a Pop song – whatever the Muggles meant by that – but he had rekeyed it and slowed down the tempo – all in his head, mind you – picturing the notes and fingers playing them on the piano, imagining the sound that would result.

He started to play, slowly at first, warming up and readjusting himself to the instrument that he hadn't played in so many years.

He forgot how he could just lose himself while playing – could just completely ignore everything in his life. Nothing mattered besides him and the piano – the music coming from both the instrument and, on occasion, from him.

Once he was ready, Blaine started to play the tune that was in his head, and just the fact that the music was coming from him and him alone – no magic, no help from others – made him think that maybe, just maybe, everything wasn't so hopeless and confusing.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong<br>I know you get me so I'll let my walls come down  
>Down<em>

_Before you met me I was a wreck  
>But things were kind of heavy<br>You brought me to life  
>Now every February<br>You'll be my Valentine  
>Valentine<em>

Blaine smiled a little as he continued to play the piano, thinking about how his mom would watch him play when he was little, how she would applaud for him and compliment both his talent and his singing.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I,<br>We'll be young forever_

Blaine vaguely heard the sound of a door opening, but it didn't completely register in his head. He was focused on playing, on singing, on just losing himself in the music, something he hadn't done in so long.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back_

Blaine knew someone was in the room with him then, since whoever it was who had come through the door sat down on the bench beside him.

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch<br>Now baby I believe  
>This is real<br>So don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

Blaine glanced out of the corner of his eye, raising his eyebrow slightly when he recognized the figure.

Kurt gave him a weak smile, his eyes conflicted and his face confused, several different emotions flashing across his features. He made a gesture for Blaine not to stop, but his eyes never left Blaine's.

Blaine continued to sing, his eyes boring into Kurt's as his fingers moved effortless against the piano keys. He didn't know what he was feeling, or what Kurt was feeling, but whatever it was, Blaine knew the feeling was mutual.

_I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete_

He felt Kurt scoot a little closer as he sang the refrain again, his bright blue eyes continuing to stare into Blaine's. They flickered with emotion, something which Blaine knew in itself was hard for Kurt.

_Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight_

The notes faded away, Blaine dropping his hands into his lap as he regained the breath he'd lost while singing.

Kurt's eyes never left his, the emotion in his eyes never changing.

"I didn't mean that last part," Blaine breathed after a moment. "About you putting your hands on me in my skintight jeans."

Kurt chuckled and ducked his head a little. Blaine continued to watch him, how open he seemed, how it was like he had taken his guard completely down.

"I've been like this ever since my mom died," he explained slowly. "She was my everything. She kept my dad happy, she held our family together. She was the perfect mother."

Blaine watched as Kurt dropped his eyes to his lap, his fingers twining together nervously.

"She worked at St. Mungos," he went on, his voice breaking a little. "And one day, one of her patients – they get newly transformed werewolves all the time – just lost control."

Blaine gulped, watching as Kurt's eyes watered a little.

"It was the summer after second year, so it wasn't like I could just stay here and act like nothing happened," Kurt said, his voice so quiet that Blaine had to strain to hear him. "I was at home with my dad. And after…he completely shut himself up. He loves me and supports me but…it was never the same."

"Kurt," Blaine started, his voice quiet. "You don't have to do this."

"I need to," Kurt whispered. "I – I've been a jerk to you, and you deserve better."

Blaine nodded, so Kurt went on.

"And then about a week before I was to go back to school, he got remarried," he said. "She was a witch but – her son – well, he's a Squib." Kurt paused and took a deep breath. "He – It's not that he doesn't like me. He's just jealous because I can do magic and he can't. So he pretends its homophobia or whatever, even though everyone knows that's obviously not the case."

Blaine listened as Kurt continued talking, his voice getting more and more unsteady.

"That's why I can't do feelings," he whispered. "It hurts too much when they're crushed."

Kurt fell silent after that, Blaine watching with shock as a small tear rolled down his cheek.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, extending his hand but then freezing, not knowing what to do with it. "I – I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Kurt shook his head. "I know there's no returning to my normal self," he said softly. "I'm not going to be as open and kind as I was before."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He stayed silent, not wanting to make anything worse.

"And I'm sorry I keep trying to get into your pants," he mumbled after a moment. "It's just that – well, I'm horny and you're hot, and I haven't fucked anyone in a few years."

Blaine laughed and shook his head, somewhat glad that the Kurt he was familiar with was still in there somewhere.

"Have you done every boy in the school or something?" Blaine asked in a moment. "Is that why you haven't gotten any in a few years?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No," he said. "Actually…only Sebastian."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh," he said, shocked. "I – I didn't know you two –"

"We don't anymore," Kurt said. "It was the end of my fourth year and the beginning of my fifth…we decided that a real relationship wouldn't work, and I wasn't really interested in just being fuck buddies."

Blaine was confused again. Because, before, he'd thought that's all Kurt had wanted him for. But now he was saying this and – Blaine had no idea what to think about Kurt anymore.

Kurt sighed and looked around, nodding his head a little in approval as he took in his surroundings. "You don't know where we are, do you?" He asked Blaine a moment later.

"Not exactly," Blaine admitted. "I wish I would have found this room earlier, though. It's perfect."

"That's because it's what you were searching for."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up at Kurt, his expression waiting and curious.

"It's the Room of Requirements," Kurt explained. "It appears when you're looking for something, and it gives you what you're looking for."

_Merlin,_ Blaine thought, _I really do love Hogwarts._

Blaine looked around again, and really, it was exactly what he needed.

But then something hit him.

"How did you end up in the same room as me then?" Blaine asked Kurt, turning to him and quirking an eyebrow. "Surely you couldn't have been looking for the same room as me."

"No," Kurt said instantly, his blue eyes once again burning into Blaine's hazel ones. "I was looking for _you."_

It took Blaine a few moments to process the words, along with the tone of Kurt's voice as he said them, the small, soft emphasis he had placed around the last word.

And before Blaine knew what he was doing, he found his arms winding around Kurt's waist, pulling the slim boy closer until their faces were mere inches apart.

"I don't know what it is about you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine breathed. "But I can't stay away from you."

Kurt gulped and looked up at Blaine, his blue eyes bright and shining. "You know that I'm not changed," he whispered. "I'm still the same douchebag I was before."

"But you're different on the inside," Blaine whispered. "You're different with me."

"I'm what I used to be with you."

"I want to kiss you," Blaine whispered, his breath blowing across Kurt's face. "Can I kiss you?"

Kurt nodded, tipping his head a little so Blaine had easier access.

Blaine leant in, closing the small amount of distance between them and gently pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt's small intake of breath caused him to smile, because, in that moment, Blaine knew he had felt the spark too.

Their lips molded together, every small touch, every brush of their lips sending a small shiver through Blaine's spine. He slowly raised his hand, gently cupping Kurt's face and rubbing his thumb across his smooth cheek as their lips continued to dance ever so softly together.

Blaine pulled away eventually, after they'd lost their breath and their already chaste kiss had turned into small, even chaster closed mouthed kisses.

Kurt sat there stunned for a moment, a small smile on his face. "That was probably the most innocent kiss I've ever had," he breathed after a moment.

Blaine chuckled and ran a hand across his face, resting his elbows against the piano keys – ignoring the clash that came from them – and burying his face in his hands.

He couldn't believe what had just happened.

He'd just _kissed _Kurt Hummel. The same Kurt Hummel who had been trying to get off with him for the past few months. The same blunt, crude Kurt Hummel who made him want to punch a wall.

Glancing over at Kurt, he saw that his cheeks were tinted pink and that he was staring down at his hands in his lap.

Blaine sat up straight again, once he'd composed himself, and took Kurt's hands in his. "I know you're still you," he whispered. "I know you're still going to talk of shagging me at any opportunity you get."

Blaine paused, smiling as Kurt laughed little.

"But if I help – If I make you feel how you used to, then – we can try this."

Kurt nodded, ducking his head a little. "But – slow," he said. "Very, very slow in the emotions department."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"And," Kurt added after a few minutes. "We're not like official either," Kurt explained. "We aren't boyfriends or anything yet."

Blaine nodded again, a small smile creeping onto his face. He leant in and pressed small kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. "Of course," he whispered. "Whenever you're ready." Blaine pulled away, a small smirk on his face. "But," he added, "I'm not the kind of guy to go around and kiss guys who I'm not dating."

Kurt bit his lip, casting Blaine a sideways glance as he nodded. "I – I don't think we're ready for that yet, anyway," he said. "I think we need to get to know each other better. Make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

Blaine laughed and shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "You're not just doing that so we can have an almost wicked, secret love affair, right?"

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. "No," he said. "I just don't want to deal with what everyone's going to say quite yet. Or with how – how my stone cold heart will react to everything."

Blaine nodded in understanding, because he really did understand. He could only imagine what Wes and David would say if they found out, or how Kurt would react if something happened too quickly.

Blaine sighed and stood up then, stretching his arms above his head and smirking a little as he watched Kurt's eyes scan his body appreciatively.

"I'm still not going to have sex with you," Blaine stated after a moment.

"Damn," Kurt laughed. "I thought I was in the clear now. That chaste kiss and all really had me thinking I could get you out of those damn Quidditch pants."

Blaine laughed and quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'm wearing my robes," he stated. "Not my Quidditch pants."

"I know," Kurt replied as he walked out of the room, casting Blaine a dark, lustful smirk over his shoulder. "It's just that, if I were to violently strip you from your clothes and fuck you against a wall, it would be because you were wearing those pants."

Blaine watched as Kurt left, his mouth agape as he slowly followed the soft swing of Kurt's hips.

God, Blaine was going to have to learn the art of self-restraint.

And he wondered why in the world he hadn't said he was okay with kissing Kurt when they weren't together.

Blaine and his damn morals.

* * *

><p><strong>So okay. Definitely wasn't planning on having them kiss anytime soon but then Blaine started playing the piano and Kurt found him and just lksajflkjs.<strong>

**It actually ended up with them agreeing to have a secret love affair, but I'M NOT EMOTIONALLY READY FOR THEM TO BE TOGETHER YET**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Review? I don't like asking for reviews, but I'm kind of skeptical about how people will react to this chapter...**


End file.
